merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AgnesFlether/Merlin: The diamond of the day; Part 2 / Review PLEASE READ
SPOILERS: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE YET *'WARNING: I KNOW IT IS JUST A SHOW, BUT I FELT I HAD A BOND WITH IT. IF YOU DO NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND THIS BLOG.' *'I KNOW THERE WILL BE MANY BLOGPOSTS ABOUT THE ENDING BUT PLEASE READ MINE, TOO.' Oh, my God. There is nothing more to be said. My heart is full of sadness. All those years being in front of a TV, waiting for the next Merlin’s episode, and now we came to the end. I am about to cry, I know it is just a show, but it was more for me. I don’t know if it is a good or bad ending, it is at least accurate. What I loved *· Merlin reveal to Arthur. Some people claimed that it would never happened but it finally did. *· Merlin’s and Arthur’s moments. *· Merlin’s reveal to Gwen. The way it happened and that it happened. *· Kilgarah’s back. *· Freya getting the sword/Excalibur back. *· Arthur and Merlin on the dragon (sadly Arthur didn’t see it) *· Morgana thought of Mordred as her friend, she mourned for him and wanted revenge. At first I thought she wanted him only to kill Arthur. I was wrong. Morgana had some good feelings, too. He forgive Mordred, forget that he stubbed and betrayed her. "Till then, we will go unmarked in life as in death", said Mordred. He didn't go unmarked, though. What I hated *· Everyone died. Gwaine died. Morgana died. Mordred died. Arthur died. I was heart-broken when Mordred died but I knew it would happen, so I accepted it. As far as Morgana is concerned, she died too quickly, there was no “Is this what you really wanted, Morgana”. I felt sorry for her. I also felt bad for Gwaine dying. The huge shock was Arthur. I love Mordred more, but Arthur dying (although we knew it would happen) was too sad. Mordred died, they buried him and that was the end. In Arthur’s case there were close-ups, emotional moments. It was just so sad and heart-breaking. *· Mordred’s and Arthur fight. It happened so quickly, I didn’t even get it. Some dialogue, perhaps? I thought Mordred was going to die in the diamond of the day part I because he was not listed for part 2. By seeing his role didn’t come to an end in part one, I was happy, I thought he could have more time. It didn’t happen. He just was 2 minutes on screen? Arthur wanted to say something to him, then Mordred stubbed him and he said to him "You left me no choice" (or something like this. If i am mistaked please point it out). Mordred was also trapped to his own hatred, to his own pain. Some dialogue between them, their thoughts, their face expressions would be great. Perhaps unnecessary but still great. *· The ending generally. I know it isn’t a happy show, things cannot be all happy but there is too much to take in. Merlin sent Arthur to Avalon, Gwen was crowned queen (well, that may be a good thing for Gwen’s fans) and then MERLIN walking on the street in 21st century? What does that mean? He lives for the eternity? What was that? Huge thanks! *· Gwen was crowned queen but.... What about after her death? There won’t be any Pedragon heir. *· The way everyone died. QUICKLY! UNEXPECTEDLY. I mean, (except Arthur), we knew it was going to happen but I thought “well, they may share some dialogue and then it will happen”. Questions *· What about Aithusa? Merlin commanded her to go, then what? *· Did magic return back to Camelot? *· Did everyone learn that Merlin has magic? *· Where did Merlin /Emrys go after Arthur’s death? *· Why did Colin said we would be satisfied by the ending? *· What is the diamond of the day? *· What Kilgarah’s words in season 5 episode 10 had to do with the plot? Silly Question *What didn't they get a Saxon, then exchange his life with Arthur's? As Nimueh said, you must give a life to get another, the balance of the world must be restored. (sorry for asking that stupid thing in such sad moments). My past hopes *· I think most of us hoped that Merlin would bring back Arthur in the end. It never happened. I prefer Mordred to Arthur but we’ve known Arthur for five (5) years now and it is so difficult to say goodbye. *· If only we could see magic brought back to Camelot. *· Aithusa and Kilgarah being together. *· Merlin being accepted from everyone. Reactions of everyone learning that Merlin has magic and it is the greatest sorcered that ever lived. *· I’d prefer magic reveal to happen when Emrys helped Arthur and his army to defeat the Saxons. I mean, instead of Emrys to be Merlin’s form. Putting them all in a nutshell The show was great. It started as a “light” family show; it ended up as a heavy drama. I am depressed right now, I can’t say much. I will watch Merlin again, but I am not sure If I will ever get used of the ending.' '''I don’t want Merlin family, Merlin wikia to depart, I hope we can be together for longer, because Merlin, no matter what, will always live in our hearts. Thanks to the actors, the producers, the writers, the fans. Everyone , for you gave us a show that touched our heart. ''-I will upload photos when I'll be able. I am not. There's been a problem with wikia since last weak. Category:Blog posts